


Snowangels

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world has turned white ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowangels

Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters.

**Snowangels**

“Shusei ! Shusei !” young Hotsuma’s voice was already hearable even before the blond threw open the door to Shusei’s bedroom and barged in. “Get up, Shusei!”

From within the darkness a small figure shifted under the blankets in the large bed. The boy sat up and blinked drowsy at his best friend whom was standing at the foot of the bed and was illuminated by the light from the hallway that fell inside through the open bedroom door. The blond boy was grinning from ear to ear, an uncontained enthusiasm and happiness humming off the boy and filling the room.

“Hotsuma?” young Shusei asked slightly confused, unsure whether he truly was seeing his friend standing there. Normally Hotsuma didn’t rise until their housekeeper Tachibana had enough of the blond boy’s laziness and marched into Hotsuma’s room, threw open the curtains and if needed flipped Hotsuma’s matrass. This was usually around noon and hours after Shusei himself was already up. For Hotsuma to actually haven risen at such an ungodly hour – as his friend liked to call the hour Shusei usually rose – something important had to have happened. And if Hotsuma’s smile was any indication, then whatever had driven Hotsuma out of his bed was a good thing.

Shusei’s small right hand came up and he rubbed in his right eye, trying to get rid of the sleep. “What is going on, Hotsuma?” he asked in a soft voice, not yet completely awake.

Instead of answering Hotsuma ran to Shusei’s bedroom window, grabbed hold of the curtains and threw them open in a wild and firm gesture. Daylight streamed inside and Shusei had to squeeze his eyes to narrow slits for a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the sudden light intensity in the room.

Hotsuma in the meantime turned towards Shusei – his back now towards the window – and beamed at his best friend. “Look,” he said enthusiastic, immediately spinning back to the window and pointing outside. “Snow!” he continued, almost jumping up and down eagerly like a little child. “It has snowed tonight!” The blond boy’s attention returned back to his friend whom was still sitting up in his bed. “Get dressed, Shusei! I’ll go grab our coats and mittens!” Without waiting for a reply, Hotsuma dashed back outside and disappeared.

Shusei’s green-golden eyes travelled from the doorway – through which Hotsuma had just disappeared – to his window. He stared a few moments at the window-glass, not feeling at all the enthusiasm that had his best friend in its grip.

Slowly Shusei pushed his sheets back and slipped his feet in his dark blue slippers. A shiver ran down his spine as the cold from outside let itself known in his room. He got up and shuffled to his window. The cold was here even more tangible. Freezing fingers radiating off the glass of the window and reaching out for him. Shusei put his right hand against the cold glass and stared outside. True to Hotsuma’s words it had snowed. The entire world outside looked white and silent. A magical snow carpet covered everything and glistened in the sunlight like millions of tiny diamonds. Behind him – see-able to him in the reflection of the glass – appeared Hotsuma. The blond had his arms full with their coats, mittens, scarfs and bonnets. The blond was wearing a cable-knit creamy colored sweater and a black pair of pants. White and thick socks adorned his feet and were visible where the boy’s feet weren’t in his black slippers. His friend was all dressed to brave the cold that hung in the air.

“What are you doing?!” Hotsuma called out, not having lost yet a single spark of his enthusiasm ever since he had first set foot into the room this morning. He walked over to Shusei’s bed and dumped his load on the rumbled sheet. “Get dressed, Shusei, so we can go outside.” Immediately after Hotsuma started to rummage through the clothing articles on the bed to sort out his own stuff from Shusei’s.

Shusei gave a final glance outside before he humored Hotsuma and headed for his bathroom.

* * *

The front door swung open and Hotsuma ran outside, his arms wide spread and an enthusiastic cry leaving his mouth as he descended the stairs and gave himself over to the snow covered field at the base of the steps. Shusei followed Hotsuma at a more sedated pace. He remained standing at the top of the stairs and stared a bit lost at Hotsuma’s antics. The blond was jumping up and down. Or busy with scooping up snow in his dark green mitten covered hands after which he threw it at trees whilst screaming war cries. Or just shuffled through the snow whilst he kicked up the snow in fountains of white powder in front of him. All the while Hotsuma was laughing, his joy drifting over on the cold winter air to where Shusei was standing.

Suddenly Hotsuma turned towards the entrance of the house and waved at Shusei. “Come on, Shusei! I’ll race you to the front gate!” Right away Hotsuma took off in the direction of the front gate, leaving Shusei behind whom still wasn’t moving. Shusei’s eyes travelled downwards to the snow covered steps and he took a careful step downwards and another until he suddenly heard Hotsuma’s surprised shout. Green-golden eyes snapped upwards and searched for Hotsuma’s coloured form in the white world. Halfway the distance towards the front gate lay a green-black bundle of clothes with blond strands of hair sticking out from underneath a green bonnet.

“Hotsuma!” Shusei called out worriedly as he dashed without a second thought down the remaining steps and towards his friend. It didn’t take a genius to know what had just happened and Shusei was worried sick that Hotsuma may have hurt himself during his fall. As he neared the bundle of clothes however, laughter floated over towards him. Hotsuma had turned over onto his back and was making weird movements with his arms and legs whilst laughing. Shusei halted beside his friend and stared down at Hotsuma. The blond didn’t look hurt or in any case not seriously enough to put a damper on Hotsuma’s pleasure.

Golden eyes that sparkled with joy and life looked brightly up at Shusei. “Come on, Shusei. Join me! You have to make a snow angel too otherwise it won’t be fun!”

Shusei stared uncertainly from Hotsuma to the spot beside Hotsuma and then back to his friend. Hotsuma was still making up-and downward motions with his arms whilst his legs made a big scissoring movement.

“Come on, Shusei,” Hotsuma urged on and Shusei relented. He sat down on the snow covered ground - ignoring how the cold seeped through his black pair of pants - and studied Hotsuma’s movements intently before he lied down beside his friend and started to mimic Hotsuma’s movements.

Shusei kept moving his arms up- and downwards and his legs in a scissoring gesture until Hotsuma told him to stop. Shusei scrambled back to his feet - dutiful following Hotsuma’s instructions as to not disturb the snow angel beneath him - and went to stand beside his best friend whom was already looking down at their made snow angels. A surprised gasp escaped his mouth. “They are touching,” he whispered in wonder.

Hotsuma snorted beside Shusei. “Of course they’re touching,” he replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “You and I made them,” he continued as if this explained everything. “We’ll never be apart. No matter what happens.”

Shusei and Hotsuma stared a few moments longer at their snow angels when suddenly Hotsuma remembered something. “Ah,” he exclaimed, “that’s right. We still haven’t finished our race.” He threw a mischievous look sideways at his friend and then suddenly took off without a single warning. “Beat me if you can, Shusei!” he laughed over his shoulder.

Shusei remained standing at the foot of their made snow angels and stared after Hotsuma. The disturbed snow underneath Hotsuma’s pounding feet sparkled in the sunlight but to him nothing in this wondrous landscape shone as bright as Hotsuma. His friend and partner was truly captivating.

“Shusei! Come on!” Hotsuma had stopped and was waving at his friend to join in on the race and to try and beat the blond.

With a small smile Shusei let go off his inhibitions and ran after Hotsuma whom had renewed his sprint as soon as Shusei had started forward.

Laughter and good-hearted taunts soon filled the air as the sun shone down on the two boys who tried to best each other goodheartedly..

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Meaning behind Hotsuma’s words concerning the touching snow angels (in case it isn’t clear to you but I hope it is): He and Shusei are partners and best friends and they will always be there for each other no matter what. They’ve got each other’s back. They watch over each other like a guardian angel. They will never be far apart.


End file.
